Red Ink
by Alexis McGraw
Summary: This is a collection of various scenes from the Twilight Saga written from the perspective of Edward.
1. The Red Scare

This is my first attempt at a fanfic. I have always written poetry from a man's point of view although I am a woman. So given the chance to get inside of Edward's head excited me. I started writing this as a submission to March/April's Fan Fic Contest. I will end up submitting it along with the other EPOV stories I write. This specific "scene" takes place during Twilight after Edward and Bella have finally come together as an item. I wrote this piece first because it is the one major question I had while reading the series. And that is how vampires deal with girls on their periods...maybe gross but it still needed to be address so I chose to write how I think it all would have gone down. I'm totally open to your guys criticisms good and bad so please respond away! I hope you guys will enjoy reading these as much as I have enjoyed writing them.

* * *

**The Red Scare**

**By Alexis M.**

It was Saturday morning and like usual I was headed to Bella's to pick her up. As I pulled into the driveway I kind of hoped Charlie had already left to go fishing because it was always awkward sitting at the kitchen table with him. We'd usually sit there in silence and his mind was either clouded by his rather dull plans for the day or his skepticism of my relations with his daughter.

It took everything in my power not to argue out loud with his thoughts so when I knocked on the front door and heard Bella yell from upstairs to come on in I was a bit relieved.

I had been by Bella's side almost continuously since we'd started dating but this time her scent hit me like a freight train very similar to that first day in Biology. The smell of her blood washed over me, flooding my mouth with hunger.

It was one of those intense moments where I had hoped Charlie had just brought home some game he hunted and it was in the kitchen. But, this was definitely Bella's blood it had her particular aroma. I was a bit panicked as I glided quickly up the stairs.

She was different this morning. I was a bit disappointed when I saw that she did not sit happily awaiting me on her bedside. Instead, she had a strange look of remorse across her face.

It was these kinds of moments when I really wished Bella's mind was not impenetrable. Something was bothering my girl and the only way to find out was to pry it out from her.

"Hey there," she said sheepishly.

"Why so glum gorgeous?" I asked, hoping to crack a smile.

"I don't think we should hang out today," she paused, "or maybe the rest of the week," she continued looking down at her hands.

If it weren't for the sudden impossible request she just made, I might have still been bothered by the strange odor of blood that intoxicated the house. Sometimes she was so fickle, did she really think I'd be able to fulfill such a request?

I tried to look understanding of whatever preposterous reason she could imagine and said, "Why on earth is that a good idea?"

She didn't look at me as she spoke quickly jumbling her words together.

"I'm sick…well not really...I mean don't be concerned…oh, Edward don't make me explain…it's too embarrassing…if you were normal…" her words trailed off.

She didn't say those words "if you were normal" often but when she did a part of my being ached and felt guilty.

As she sat crossed legged still staring off into space, I quickly but methodically scanned through my brain for some illness that lasts only a week and has no visible symptoms that I could discern. But, then again we were talking about Bella here and she could have easily attained Malaria and have never been to the Amazon.

I was beginning to feel a bit insecure about this whole ordeal. Maybe she really just didn't want to be around me for awhile. If that's really what she wanted I'd grant her request but she had to know in the back of her head I'd still be watching from a distance, like always.

And then I was reminded of a conversation Alice and Rosalie had many years ago. They mentioned how at least they wouldn't have to deal with girly stuff anymore and that greatly pleased them. When Alice and Rosalie have "girl talk" I purposely block their thoughts out. Too many times I catch their conversations of late night adventures with Emmett and Jasper. Not things I care to hear about when I used to be wallowing in loneliness. Of course, until Bella came along.

At the time I brushed off the words "girly stuff" with zero curiosity as to what it meant. But, suddenly the smell of blood throughout the house and the way Bella was acting quickly made sense.

Having gained much wisdom from Carlisle on all things medical I knew to approach the subject delicately. I guess I should have seen this incident coming. Perhaps I would have been more prepared. But, I know Alice would have warned me if she foresaw anything going horribly wrong. I continually have to remind myself that Bella requires normal meals and an occasional trip to the bathroom, because she was human after all, and this occurrence made a lot of sense. I subtly rolled my eyes to myself as I knew I needed to hold back the snicker trying to leave my lips. She was right, if I was normal, if I were any other guy this conversation probably wouldn't need to occur. But, I'm not normal and I pick up on things that your average boyfriend wouldn't.

I sat down on the bed and took her soft hands into mine. I knew my dazzling would need to come in handy in this particular conversation.

"I know why you're being like this," I smiled and if I could blush I surely would have.

She was obviously tilting her body away from me now. She was being slightly squeamish looking at me like she might be causing me some sort of pain.

"Bella you have no reason to be embarrassed by what happens to your body once a month." Finally the words spilled out of my mouth in the most matter of fact tone. I knew I sounded like Carlisle and I hoped the tone came off more endearing than doctor-like.

She turned so red I thought she was going to explode. It was so precious.

I continued, "And while I appreciate your concern, I'm fine! I would never hurt you and one week out of the month isn't going to bring my self control to a screeching halt."

She jumped off the bed and began stomping back and forth across the room in the cutest parade of embarrassment and anger I've ever seen. I could surely adore her for it. Spewing frustrated words and explanations of how she was sorry and didn't know how to bring it up, ect, ect!

Before she could continue any further with her pointless tirade I quickly scooped her up into my arms kissed her forehead and said, "Stop being ridiculous don't you give me any credit? There is no need for the red scare!"

She rolled her eyes at my play on words. "Honestly Bella, and I'm speaking for all the Cullens, do you not think we are used to dealing with this? Think of how long we've been around all those girls at school. We can handle ourselves, even Jasper!"

I felt the need to drop the subject there. I didn't want to get into personal details about how this particular human phenomenon was different for us and we weren't affected the way I'm sure she assumed. I grabbed her hand and with a smirk said, "Grab your sweater, let's go we've wasted enough of our day," and pulled her under my arm as we walked out her door.


	2. Ole Blue Eyes

**If you haven't read my other story "The Red Scare," here is the deal on how I write. I don't have the time to write full stories yet so I just right individual scenes from Edward's point of view. This specific story entitled "Ole Blue Eyes" takes place during Twilight when Edward visits Bella at night in her bedroom and watches her while she sleeps. This is before they have become an item or even discuss liking each other. It's basically just Edward being extremely reflective one night. I hope you enjoy this piece and I'll be posting more in the future. I'm open to criticism so please feel free to review. I also did a lot of time line research for this piece not only on the Cullen time line but U.S. history as well. So hopefully it all ends up pretty accurate. The next Edward Scene's that I post will be from Breaking Dawn, one from the honeymoon the other from the wedding. So get excited! ( :**

* * *

By now I had crawled in Bella's window many nights. Sometimes to watch her sleep other times to anxiously and selfishly await her sleep talking. Lately, I found myself gripping her rocking chair intensely, just hoping for my name to roll off her drowsy and incoherent lips. Maybe if I came to her room enough nights, I might hear her sleepily mumble words like, "Oh Edward I could care less about the fact that you want to eat me, or that you've been alive 100+ years and you're all I ever wanted stone cold and all!" I rolled my eyes and bit my lip in frustration at the ridiculousness of that ever coming out of her mouth.

As I stared blankly out her tiny window at the moonlight, I came to terms with what really mattered. I had nothing to offer her. If she only knew of the crazy ideas Alice had been filling my head with. Her becoming like me was simply not an option. I began to feel a crease form on my forehead as my eyes narrowed angrily at the thought of it. Even if she took me as I am, what kind of life could I give her?

Marriage perhaps... and I'd be willing to let her grow old by my side. But, every day would be a selfish struggle to avoid turning her to keep her forever; away from harm and sickness.

She was just so fragile. Especially now as I watched her laying there with her adorable little ears sticking out from her soft, brown hair.

As my mind wandered late into the night, I thought about all the things I'd done and seen in my long life; if you could define a life as something without a pulse. The other Cullen's didn't realize how lucky they were to have a companion to share all those experiences with. I remember the time Emmett and I snuck out to catch a peak of Marilyn Monroe while she was in Vegas. Of course, having no real interest in women like her, I stilled obliged Emmett's requests that sent us on adventurous endeavors. Not to my surprise Jasper was too loyal to go. He kept saying it wasn't chivalrous to do to Alice and Rosalie.

At least I could always count on Emmett for fun. What we saw that night, Emmett, JFK, and I will take to the grave; him sooner than us. A chuckle almost escaped my mouth, but I had to be sure not to wake Bella.

I could just imagine Bella in a gorgeous, blue, sequin dress on my arm, as I escorted her to see the famous Ole Blue Eyes; Frank Sinatra sing in Chicago. But, like usual I watched the show alone, with Rosalie in all her radiance sitting two rows ahead of me resting underneath Emmett's arm, making the loneliness in the pit of my stomach just a bit worse.

I also recalled the time we all went to New York in the winter and attended one of Andy Warhol's infamous parties. Jasper only went because Alice was so enthusiastic about art. Emmett tagged along to carry Rosalie's bags while she did an ungodly amount of damage shopping in the city.

I remember when we were introduced to him…the great Andy Warhol. Amidst all the loud, pounding music in the room lit by disco balls and colored lights, I could still hear his thoughts. He looked at us; the Cullens, thinking how beautiful we all were and how he would love to film or photograph us. I'm glad Bella wasn't there for that evening. There were too many weird, artsy, pseudo intellectuals running around. It would not have been safe for her. Plus she was my muse, not Andy's and I wanted her beauty all to myself.

Carlisle is a huge fan of architecture and when the Golden Gate Bridge opened in 1937, I offered to go along with him and Esme to see it. Of course we had to wait till night to take a stroll across it but it was still amazing even in the darkness. I remember this night clearly because it was the time I was most envious of what Carlisle and Esme have together.

We were leaning up against the side of the bridge just looking out into the vast distance when I looked over at Carlisle. He was standing behind Esme with his arms around her waist, holding her tightly, and kissing her neck sweetly. It's not like they were doing anything wrong but at that moment I no longer wanted to be around them. It made me question if there was ever going to be anyone for me. I knew Rosalie and Emmett were somewhere on their extended honeymoon being utterly in love. What about me? Carlisle always said that there was a precious gift that came with being like us. That gift was we could see so much more of life's wonders than someone who doesn't live forever. But, what good was a gift like that if I had no one to share it with like he did?

I would want to show Bella the world and I knew if I ever got to she would only get a lifetime's worth. Not like my family who has seen ten lifetimes worth of things. I started to feel really bitter and questioned why I was still sitting in this rocking chair.

Thinking about the past and the future only made me think of Bella, so, I gave up and just tried to take in the present. I felt so compelled to get up and move a lock of her hair out of her face, just so I could see her soft cheek bones. In that moment I dropped my face into my stone hands and hoped someday I could be close to that softness.


	3. In Life And In Death

**Even though I'm utterly exhausted I decided to give you guys a little treat and release my next scene earlier then planned. This scene takes place during Breaking Dawn, Edward is up in his room thinking before the wedding begins. Hope you guys like it, please leave reviews even if they are anonymous. I have a ton of readers but no reviews haha I don't know if that is good for bad. The next scene I release will be from the honeymoon so all you hopeless romantics get stoked. I know this scene is a little bit short but a wedding as perfect as theirs should be more simplistic in my opinion. Knock yourselves out here's your Edward fix!**

* * *

The night of the wedding I found myself up in my room pacing out of nervousness. Pacing…me, a vampire who had no need to do anything but sit still, motionless like a rock. I was not nervous about things running smoothly. I knew Alice had it all under control. I had to admit I was glad she got a little carried away because everything looked beautiful and I could see touches of Bella in everything.

I was nervous about being so close to having Bella forever; thinking that something might go terribly wrong and it's all taken away from me. I started to think it was a bad idea I secretly invited Jacob. What if she sees him and suddenly decides she'd rather snuggle up to a hairy dog every night then a cold lifeless stone.

I felt horrible pangs of guilt in my stomach knowing he could give her so much more than I could. Not only was I denying her a normal human life, but she wanted me to take life from her. I could never give her children or a beautiful sunlit life in Arizona. I almost did it, I almost ran. I would leave through the window and only return to my family once Bella was long over me and happily married to that mutt.

It's a good thing at that very moment Carlisle knocked on my door. "Come in," I replied frustrated that he had just cut off my moment of determination. He looked at me like any proud, doting father would. Surely excited to see me have everything I ever wanted; everything except a pulse. "Here, I had these made just for today," he said handing me a small white box. I opened it and inside sat a set of silver cuff links. I was a little confused being as I already had cuff links on.

As I examined them I noticed what made them so special. Each link bore engraved initials of "_EM_", one for Edward Masen, my father, and the other Elizabeth Masen, my mother. Before I could speak he interjected, "These are so you remember your parents are with you every step of the way; and they would be so proud to see the kind of husband you'll be." I hugged Carlisle as tightly as our bodies could press together.

Carlisle could have given me anything for a wedding gift. Money was no object for us Cullens. But, he gave me something I secretly needed, my parents' approval and love. To me these little silver cuff links were the closure I needed. Somewhere inside of my heart I wished my mother and father could see me on this day; so they could see the amazing girl who wanted me for me. A girl who loved me so deeply she already chose to have me in life and in death. Tonight, when I take her hand in marriage, I'd be taking her little hands in mine, surrounded by my parents love.

"It's about time," Carlisle smiled at me. It was a fairly warm August evening. I was glad that Forks finally gave my girl a little bit of warmth especially on her big day. I looked over at Alice and gave her an extremely gracious nod of approval. I had seen my sisters make beautiful brides. I have felt envy towards Jasper and Emmett, but tonight was all mine.

Every moment up until the very second I saw her seemed like a blur. There she stood, radiating beauty that no man deserved to witness. She could have been wearing any dress; we could have been standing in the middle of nowhere. I couldn't stop staring into her eyes the entire time she walked towards me. I hadn't slept in over a hundred years and yet, I knew I must be dreaming. This stunning girl could not be for me. On the inside I was trembling when she reached my side. I was worried I wouldn't be able to remember my vows. She put her little hand out, adorned with my mother's ring. I took it gently into mine and I knew I was truly ready to make her my wife. Mine forever.


	4. A Human Moment

I know it's been awhile since I've posted an EPOV scene but I have been so busy writing my full length fic so I hope you guys can understand. I really think you guys are going to love the full length. If you are interested in being a Beta for my full length please message me.

Reviews make me smile ( :

This scene is from Breaking Dawn its EPOV from the honeymoon, hope you love it. I'm such a flippin sap!

* * *

Usually when I referred to Bella's human moments I was talking about things like her needing to eat or having to go to the bathroom. It was always me catering to her as a human. Never did I think I would refer to a human moment as something I was feeling.

When you've been the undead as long as I have you don't really think about having human moments again. You accept that you're surrounded by humans and that you go through the daily motions of trying to blend in with humans and you lose out on those little insignificant moments that really make you feel alive.

It was here on my honeymoon sitting up in bed next to Bella that I felt like my heart could actually start beating again. It was something simpler then a wedding, more simple then making love to her.

It was our third or fourth day here on Isle Esme and she was exhausted from all the activities I was forcing upon her. I think she had figured out I was only pushing the daily activities to take her mind off what she really wanted to do. My goal was to wear her out enough so at night she would only be capable of sleeping.

Tonight seemed like how my life would have been if I had never become what I am. Just a simple man lying in bed next to his beautiful wife enjoying whatever lay ahead. The thing that startled me was that I accepted a long time ago I was never going to have this moment. Even when Esme encouraged me towards Tanya's advances or anyone of our kind for that matter I never thought I'd have this.

There my wife lay all curled up under the white cotton sheets as the breeze from the beach blew lightly through our verandah doors. Her shoulders were pink; sun kissed from our days spent in bliss on the island. Her hair was curlier than usual from all the salt water. I was in awe of the freckles beginning to form on her cheeks. Something precious I never would have seen under the endless cloud filled sky of Forks. I sat there silently studying her every feature.

She was nudged up against me enjoying the coolness of my skin that actually served a good purpose in this tropical weather. It made me smirk and think at least there's one thing Jacob can't do for her.

Of course she was deeply intertwined in some Jane Austin novel she and I both had read numerous times and practically had memorized. Her lids were heavy and it was so cute watching her struggle to keep them open as she flipped from page to page.

I myself was enjoying the music playing in the background. Thank goodness Esme and I shared a love for vinyl. There was something so crisp about listening to songs on a record player. I thoroughly enjoyed the scratchy sound resonating out of the speakers as the needle moved from song to song.

A book lay across my lap but I stopped reading it long ago. It was probably an hour ago when I stopped reading and continued tracing Bella's features into my mind, much like I did at night while she slept. I wanted to remember every little wrinkle and crease on her face because I knew if she had things her away that after she turned it would all be smoothed away. Her humanness lost forever and turned to flawless porcelain. Didn't she know she was already flawless to me?

I wanted to see every scar to remind me of how incredibly fragile and clumsy she was. I wanted to see every wrinkle as she aged beautifully.

The needle finished the last song and slowly fell of the edge of the record. I climbed out of bed and walked over to the wall of records Esme left at the beach house. I smiled as my fingers scanned over each album because she and I have such similar taste in music. I grabbed unchained melody by the righteous brothers; a personal favorite, and gently set the needle on top.

I knew from my experience at prom that Bella hated dancing and understandably so; she wasn't very good at it. I also hesitated because she was already so sleepy. But, I went to the edge of the bed grabbed her book from her hands and set it on the nightstand. Well, what was left of the night stand. She looked up at me with her warm, brown, sleepy eyes.

I looked down at her dotingly, "May I?"

She shrugged her shoulders and obliged me.

Our bare feet stood on the chilly wooden floors of the bedroom, I watched as her hair blew gently around her bare shoulders and I pulled her close to me as I began to lead her just like at prom. She was reluctant at first but then rested her head against my chest.

As we moved slowly across the floor next to the bed, every now and then I would hum softly along with the song. I rubbed my fingers across the ring on her wedding finger and felt an extreme sensation of calmness spread over me. As I slowly led our dance out the verandah doors into the moonlight where we could hear the tide of the ocean; I leaned into to whisper I love you into her ear. But, I wanted to say something that meant more than I love you. Something that meant I loved her a hundred lifetime's worth of love. In that moment I couldn't think of the right words. So I just leaned in and kissed her earlobe ever so gently.

That night Bella slept in my arms out on the porch hammock. She curled up in my arms as the sea breeze rocked her to sleep. That night I was human again and Bella was the only one to bring me back to life.


End file.
